total_drama_trollplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Balls of Steel
Balls of Steel (originally called Total Drama Balls of Steel) is a fanfiction created and written by Rocky LXIX. It is based off of the currently active users of TDRPW(and OTDRP) competing in a Total Drama'ish like competition, but with a more comedic and spoof approach to it. WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose was the special guest host for the first seven episodes, then in Episode 8 hosting was taken over by fellow TDRPW member Chwiis. Cast Heozaki aka "Heo" DegrassiFTW27 aka "Grass" Metanuki aka "Meta" Rocky LXIX aka "Rocky" Teamdarkfan4 aka "Dark" JRO123 aka "JRO" SteelWolf aka "RJ" Drfizwuz997xlol aka "Fiz" Rocker B.A aka "Rocker" BatmanTDI aka "Bat" GODuncan aka "GO" Ultra98 aka "Ultra" AaliyahMoon aka "Ally" ToasterSnifferBreadIsGood aka "Toast" ChunkyChipackers aka "Chip" Teams Team Kike: Heo Grass GO Chip Ultra Team Pip: Rocky Fiz Dark Toast Meta Team Pleb: JRO Rocker Ally Bat RJ Episodes Episode 1: "Can We Build It? NO WE CAN'T!" Original Air Date: June 24, 2014 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_1:_Can_We_Build_It!%3F_NO_WE_CAN%27T Episode 2: "Eat, Die, and Get Buried" Original Air Date: June 26, 2014 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_2:_Eat,_Die,_and_Get_Buried Episode 3: "The Great American Bootista Bash" Original Air Date: June 29, 2014 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_3:_The_Great_American_Bootista_Bash Episode 4: "Operation: T.W.I.N.K.I.E." Original Air Date: August 28, 2014 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_4:_Operation:_T.W.I.N.K.I.E. Episode 5: "iHam Shuffle" Original Air Date: October 12, 2014 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_5:_iHam_Shuffle Episode 6: "Lord of the Toast" Original Air Date: December 13, 2014 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_6:_Lord_of_the_Toast Episode 7: "F-Heo" Original Air Date: December 15, 2014 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_7:_F-Heo Episode 8: "Merge Or Purge?" Original Air Date: April 13, 2015 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_8:_Merge_Or_Purge%3F Episode 9: "Twerk-Or-Treat" Original Air Date: April 14, 2015 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_9:_Twerk-Or-Treat Episode 10: "O Aaliyah, Where Art Thou?" Original Air Date: April 17, 2015 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_10:_O_Aaliyah,_Where_Art_Thou%3F Episode 11: "The Good, the Bad, and the Chunky" Original Air Date: April 20, 2015 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_11:_The_Good,_the_Bad,_and_the_Chunky Episode 12: "Welcome to Loserdom Palace" Original Air Date: April 23, 2015 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_12:_Welcome_to_Loserdom_Palace Episode 13: "Grass, Paper, Scissors" Original Air Date: April 29, 2015 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_13:_Grass,_Paper,_Scissors Episode 14: "Crouching Ogre, Hidden Fuq Boi" Original Air Date: May 7, 2015 http://thetdrpwvault.wikia.com/wiki/Balls_of_Steel_Episode_14:_Crouching_Ogre,_Hidden_Fuq_Boi Table Voting History Episode 1 Votes for JRO: Ally, Bat, RJ Votes for RJ: JRO, Rocker Episode 2 Votes for Ultra: Chip, Grass, GO, Heo Votes for Chip: Ultra Episode 3 Votes for Rocky: Fiz, Meta Votes for Fiz: Rocky Votes for Dark: Toast Votes for Toast: Dark Episode 4 Votes for Bat: Ally, RJ, Rocker Votes for Rocker: Bat Episode 5 Votes for Rocker: Ally, Fiz, RJ Votes for RJ: Rocker, Toast Episode 6 Votes for Rocker: Ally, Chip, Fiz, Toast Votes for Toast: Rocker Episode 7 Votes for GO: Dark, Grass, Heo, Meta Votes for Heo: GO Episode 8 '''Votes for Meta: Chip, Ally, Fiz, Toast Votes for Chip: Meta, Dark, Grass Votes for Toast: Heo '''Episode 9 Votes for Fiz: Dark, Chip, Grass, Heo, Toast Votes for Dark: Fiz, Ally Episode 10 '''Votes for Ally: Heo, Chip, Dark, Grass, Toast Votes for Heo: Ally '''Episode 11 '''Votes for Toast: Chip, Ally, Grass Votes for Chip: Toast, Dark '''Episode 13 '''Votes for Ally: Ally, Chip, Grass Votes for Grass: Dark '''Episode 14 Votes for Grass: Chip Category:Written by Rocky LXIX Category:Fanfictions